Envy of a Droplet
by 206
Summary: Brennan catches Booth coming out of the shower - where will it lead?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I want to thank Anne Nonymus for the help. _

_I do not own Bones unfortunately. _

_Enjoy :)_

_Goo and feathers_ Brennan sighed, all over her apartment there was a trail of feathers sitting in puddles of green goo. Her dripping wet hair only added to the mess on the floor as she tried to clean up. _Booth should be finished by now, and even if he isn't I'll just sneak in and take the hair dryer. _Brennan thought to herself as she got up. She glanced at the bathroom door. He had left it slightly ajar at her request because the air vent had not been working properly for weeks. Brennan opened the door and froze. There stood Booth, his beautiful tanned broad chest on display. She didn't realize that he said something; she was too pre-occupied being envious of the water droplet on his clavicle. When he shifted uncomfortably under her intense stare he dislodged the droplet. It rolled over his left pectoral muscle seeming to stop a moment beside his nipple before continuing down his chest. She couldn't tear her eyes away as it made its way down, going antagonizing slowly over each perfectly defined abdominal muscle before –_DAMN TOWEL_ Brennan almost yelled out loud. She wanted to run her hands down his tantalizing chest, wanted to feel the muscles tense under her touch. Suddenly she realized that she had actually done it. After years of dreaming she had run her hands down his chest. Having finally stepped out of her trance she looked at her hands. They were placed gently on his tanned skin and she could now register that his breathing was becoming labored.

"Bones" He whispered as if he couldn't actually speak any louder. Brennan's mind was in shock and for once she didn't know what to do. Looking down she saw the water droplet on the very edge of the towel and sucked in a breath when it disappeared into what was for her undiscovered territory. Her fingers twitched to pull the towel from around his waist but she held back. _This is Booth!_ She reminded herself. _Booth who talks about making love and there being someone for everyone. _Brennan attempted to breathe normally but realized that her breath was just as labored as his; she was starting to regret her tank top as it showed the blush on her chest. _I want him! _She was surprised momentarily at the primal though as it hit her strongly. _I want him…but I need him more. _She was slowly piecing together her thoughts and feelings as her hands stayed on his chest. She could feel his heart beating and could feel the rise and fall as he breathed.

"Bones" He tried again and she looked up. Startled by what she was doing, she quickly retracted her hands, holding them behind her back to stop herself from touching him again.

"I came to get the hair dryer" She said, trying to sound normal and congratulating herself for keeping the lust out of her tone, even if she shone evidently in her eyes.

"Uh" Booth couldn't seem to for more than one word at a time and she blushed as she realized that he was almost as aroused as she was.

She picked up the hair dryer before quickly exiting the room. The door closed behind her and she almost ran to the kitchen. Grabbing some ice to from the freezer she rubbed it on her skin, hoping to make the heat go away. Walking to her bedroom she exhaled deeply before opening her drawer and pulling out a new pair of underwear.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoriting and putting the story on alert, it really makes my day. Here is the second chapter, enjoy.

"Ange I need to talk to you about something" Brennan stated as she walked into the artist's office.

"Sure sweetie, what's up?" Angela asked as her best friend sat down.

"I am not sure how to start" Brennan sighed, she was so confused.

"Is this about Booth? Did something happen?" Angela asked excitedly, almost bouncing in her chair.

"Yes" Brennan conceded after a long moment. Brennan quickly recounted the story of the previous afternoon.

"Oh my god, phew, that is HOT!" Angela said fanning herself.

"Please focus Ange. I need help. He won't talk about it. He was obviously aroused and so was I and he won't say anything."

"Sweetie, calm down ok. This is Booth we are talking about. He has always been uncomfortable talking about sex."

"He can be such a prude" Angela laughed.

"How about you have a little fun with him." Angela suggested slyly, the endless possibilities already forming in her devious, sex-addled mind.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked, she wasn't sure this was helping her confusion.

"You know, brush up against him, put your hand on his thigh when he isn't expecting it…things like that. You'll drive him crazy until he has to talk to you about it."

"I don't know. He won't like being played." Angela barked out her laughter

"Where did you learn the meaning of being played?"

"Booth"

"Of course"

_______________________

Hodgins thought his eyes would fall out as he watched. _I must be hallucinating _he thought to himself. Booth and Brennan were hugging, not a totally unusual occurrence, he had seen it happen before; but her hands were running up and down his chest and Hodgins was sure Booth looked about ready to pass out. Quickly looking around to see if any of his colleagues saw the interaction, he spotted Angela leaning out of her office with a giant grin on her face. _My favorite minx is up to something _Hodgins laughed to himself as he thought of the numerous plots Angela could have come up with.

"Why is Dr. B being so touchy-feely?" He asked sneaking up on her. He couldn't hide the grin he got while watching the two of them interact.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Jack" Angela said quickly, her tone and smile giving her away. Hodgins raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Bren saw Booth in just a towel and started running her hands on his chest until they both got aroused and now Booth refuses to talk about it so I told her to be really touchy-feely with him until he caves and talks." Hodgins shook his head.

"You are cruel Ange." He said laughing as he walked away.

___________________________________

Two days later the team was sitting at the diner discussing the details of the latest case. Cam and Sweets were sitting opposite Brennan and Booth, Wendell and Hodgins on stools and Angela squeezed in at the corner of the table.

"The DNA matches, its Carlos Roderick." Cam announced.

"That's what we thought. I already ran a background check on him, he's clean."  
"Well obviously the killer isn't" Wendell said, causing them to chuckle.

"I found micro-factures on the femur that indicate that he was poked with something extremely sharp and that has a hilt" Brennan said clinically as she stole one of Booth's fries, much to everyone's amusement. Everyone was quiet for a few moments as they enjoyed their food. That was until Booth nearly fell out of his chair. Angela and Brennan shared a devious smile while Hodgins attempted to hold back his laughter. From his position, he could see Dr. Brennan slink her hand up his thigh. It didn't seem to bother Booth at first, although he had been focusing intently on his burger; but then she had almost grabbed him right there in the diner.

"Seeley are you ok?" Cam asked, worried that there was a side-affect from the tumor that was causing seizures.

"Ya I'm fine" Booth mumbled as he shot a glare at Brennan.

"Is everything ok between the two of you?" Sweets asked in total psychologist mode.

"Yes" Booth answered hastily before Brennan could even open her mouth.

"There seems to be a lot of tension between you guys right now." Sweets stated.

"Sweets, cut it out, we are not in your office right now. No shrinking" Booth stared at Sweets until he nodded.

Brennan continued to try and put her hand on his thigh, but Booth kept swatting her hand away until everyone began to notice what was going on. Sweets was about to intervene with another psychological analysis when Booth's hand hit his cup of coffee instead of Brennan's hand. The coffee spilled onto his lap as the squints bit back their laughter; but before he could reach for a napkin, or excuse himself to go try and clean up in the bathroom, Brennan had her hand pressed against him in a badly veiled attempt to clean up the spilled coffee. Booth jumped up out of his chair in horror, bumping into a passing waitress and almost making her drop her tray. He quickly apologized, giving the waitress a charm smile before heading off towards the bathrooms.

"Bren that was brilliant" Angela managed through her giggles. Brennan smiled. Cam, Sweets and Wendell shook their heads as they began to understand what was going on.

"You know Booth doesn't like to be played" Cam stated.

"I know. But he needs to be more open to discussing sex and I figured this would be a good way to get him to talk about it." Brennan replied. Sweets looked like a kid in a candy store.

"And why is it so important to you that he is able to discuss sex?" He asked jumping at his chance.

"That is none of your business Dr. Sweets" She said coolly, although there was a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited the story :)

Booth was sitting in his office, thanking God that he had worn black pants so that the coffee stain didn't show. _What the hell is up with Bones? _He asked as he reread the same line in the file for the seventh time. _I mean I get that the first time in her bathroom was an accident…she didn't really realize what she was doing. Even if it felt amazing and I didn't want her to stop. _Booth sat back in his chair, his mind wandering to that afternoon a few days ago, alternate endings playing in his head.

_Bones was standing in front of him running her hands up and down his chest; he could feel her breath on his chest as she whispered the names of the muscles as her fingers skimmed delicately over them. And he found it difficult to breathe. Her hands were moving slowly, seemingly appreciatively over his muscles and he found himself glad that he kept himself in such good shape. She finally looked up into his eyes, her blue eyes dark, full of desire and passion and he felt the last shreds of self control leaving him as he pulled her closer and kissed her. The towel fell from around his waist as he lifted her shirt up and over her head exposing her to him. He had to check himself before he drooled at the site of her naked chest, rising and falling deeply as she struggled for breath - _

"Agent Booth I have the phone records you asked for" Charlie said coming into the office.

"Oh, right, thanks Charlie" Booth said moving closer to his desk and trying to focus on the case.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit distracted"

"Ya I'm fine…just trying to figure something out" Booth replied plastering a smile to his face.

"Ok" Charlie conceded before leaving.

_Bones is not a touchy-feely person, even with me; I am usually the one to initiate the contact. _Booth sighed. After attempting to work on the case a bit more, and miraculously succeeding in getting somewhere he decided he needed to talk to Brennan and compare notes.

"Talk to Bones" He whispered out loud. _OH!_ The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. She had not been asking him to talk about what had happened in her bathroom for days, instead she had been trying to provoke him into talking about it through touching him. _And I know exactly who gave her that idea. _The image of Angela's wide knowing grin came to mind as he shook his head.

"Well two can play at this game" He said aloud unknowingly. Charlie, who had just walked back into Booth's office looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked. Booth shook his head.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something else. Is there something you need?"

"Oh, ya I wanted to give you this. I forgot earlier, your ex said something about t-ball." Charlie asked a little perturbed about Booth's odd behavior.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked concerned.

"Ya Charlie I am fine. Better than I was last time you asked actually. Thanks for this. I'll see you later" With that Booth left his office and hurried to his car, already knowing what he was going to do upon getting to the Jeffersonian.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who's reading the story! Enjoy

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian confidently, no matter what his partner was going to throw at him, he was ready. He knew that it was somewhat childish and petty but he needed to show her that he was not someone to play with. Walking towards the platform where the squints were gathered, he flipped his poker chip into the air and caught it with ease.

"Booth what are you doing here?" Brennan asked as he walked onto the platform.

"I can't come visit my favorite squint?" He said, flashing his charm smile at Angela who returned it before blinking and looking confused.

"That's nice of you Booth, but I am very busy and need to finish this so I can't go to lunch with you today." Brennan said, she had missed Booth giving Angela a charm smile as she had found an interesting anomaly on the right femur.

"What makes you assume it's you Bones? Aren't you always telling me not to jump to conclusions?" Brennan's head shot up. Booth tried successfully not to smile.

"Well we normally go to lunch Booth so it is not much of an assumption to think that you are here to drag me to lunch" She said rationally. Suddenly she noticed that Booth was standing on the opposite side of the table, almost turned away from her. Usually he was so close she had trouble compartmentalizing and had to repeatedly tell him to step back. However she didn't want to make a big deal about it in front of her co-workers and friends so she didn't say anything. Booth knew that the squints would get suspicious if he flat out asked Angela to go to lunch with him. He waited until they began to disperse back to their own offices, but instead of following Bones to hers, even after she 'accidently' bumped into him and he could feel her breasts against his back, he followed Angela to hers.

"Is there something you need Booth?" asked the artist playfully. Booth leaned against the doorframe, one arm resting above his head, his shirt pulling tightly against him. He knew he had a reason to be cocky, it was why he wore the cocky belt buckle and he knew that Angela thought he was hot.

"Not really. How you doing Angela?" He threw another charm smile her way.

"Oh just great, you know celibacy is so much fun, but you would know all about that wouldn't you" Angela said mischievously. Booth almost got side-tracked at her comment but decided to use it to his advantage.

"Ah ya, the joys of celibacy. You're almost done six months now right?"

"Yep. God I can't wait to wrap my legs around someone"

"Time to get sexed up huh." Booth said as nonchalantly as possible; he could tell Angela was floored by his comment.

"Son teaching you something Booth?" She laughed after a silence.

"Oh god no. Jeez. But you know I was thinking about it the other night and I think Parker has the right idea. I do need to get sexed up." Angela missed her chair and almost landed on the floor when Booth caught her. _Oh he has huge muscles and he smells so good _Angela thought before mentally slapping herself. _Wait! No! He can't smell good, he is Bren's not mine as much as I would love to ride the Booth express he is Brennan's! _

"Well you know. I was just thinking, since we've both been celibate for far too long and just need to use some of that energy. Plus you know that you're hot and I'm hot." Booth was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all. He was uncomfortable talking about sex but he knew that he had to do this go get back at Bones for playing him.

"Just think about it" He said giving her a sultry smile as he left her office.

"Bye Bones. See you later"

"What does he want you to think about?" She asked Angela. "Are you ok?"

"Uh ya, sorry Sweetie. He was talking about what Parker said about needed him needing to get laid."

"Oh, that. Parker just wanted access to a pool, so I gave them a key to the one in my building."

"I think he was coming onto me." Angela said uncertainly.

"What?" Brennan asked aghast. "No, Booth wouldn't do that. You said he wouldn't!" She didn't mean for it to sound so accusatory but Angela had said that.

"I know what I said Sweetie. Listen Bren, we've flirted in the past before, it's harmless ok." Angela willed her friend to trust her; she needed Brennan to trust her so that she could trust herself. She and Booth had flirted many times over the years but it had always been playful, harmless flirting; but what he had just done was shocking.

"Ok Angela, I trust you. And I trust Booth too." Brennan said, although she did feel a pang of jealousy that Booth hadn't flirted with her.

Booth inhaled and exhaled deeply as soon as he was in the parking garage. _I didn't think that would be so hard _he thought to himself as he started his SUV. _Hopefully it's going to be worth it. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update, Greek Lit kinda took over my life this week. Thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed, alerted, favorited etc. And thanks to Anne Nonymus for the help. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Booth sat at his desk with his head in his hands.

"I don't know if that hurt you or her more" said Cam as she walked in. Booth immediately straightened up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked trying to be nonchalant. Cam gave him a look that said she clearly wasn't buying it.

"Honestly Seeley I didn't think you'd be able to hit on another woman like that, especially Angela."

"Thanks Camille" Booth said rolling his eyes.

"Don't call me Camille"

"Don't call me Seeley" The playful banter that had been going on for over fifteen years arose once again.

"Long time" Cam said as she sat down opposite him.

"Ya" he laughed. "So not that I am not happy to see you but why are you here?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"Mostly to talk about the flirting thing. I warned them that you don't like to be played. And I have to say that it was a pretty brilliant idea."

"I honestly didn't think that it was going to be that hard." Booth mumbled. Cam didn't know whether to be amused or sympathetic. She decided to go for a mixture of the two.

"You love her that much" His head shot up and he didn't say anything.

"I know you Seeley. And I know what you want to avoid talking about what happened in Dr. Brennan's bathroom-"

"Did she tell everyone?" Booth groaned

"If the she is Dr. Brennan then no, if the she is Angela, yes" Booth huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well then they both deserve what I am doing"

"Seeley"

"Camille"

"You have to talk to her. You have to explain why are you so afraid of talking about what happened. I know that it's because you don't want her to get all 'we are obviously biologically attracted to each other because of our symmetrical features so let us relieve our biological urges together' anthropology crap, but you don't know she is going to do that." Booth sighed and uncrossed his arms.

"This is Bones Cam."

"Really?" she said sarcastically. "Booth you have to talk to her."

"You're the one who told me to be cautious Cam. It's what I am doing." Cam rolled her eyes, and then sighed.

"Why do you the two of you always have to do everything the wrong way? Why can't you simply do what you want to do? You know, grab her and plant one on her" Cam was no longer feeling amused. Sympathy for her friend and anger that the two of them had to do everything so horribly backwards was now fueling her.

"It's not that simple"

"Why not?" Cam demanded seriously.

"Because I have to protect her-"

"You aren't going to hurt her Seeley"

"I have to protect her, but I have to protect me too" He whispered the last part as if he was ashamed and wouldn't meet her eye. Cam was silent.

"You're right" She said after a while, Booth looked up at her. "You do have to protect yourself also. And there is nothing wrong with protecting yourself. But you are going to regret it if you don't make a move soon and get rid of that stupid line. Instead of protecting the both of you, you'll both get hurt, and that will be all your fault. You've never been a coward Seeley. Lion heart remember, just tell her how you feel." Cam hadn't realized that she had stood up, her voice become more hysterical. Booth stared at her.

"You can't keep doing this. It isn't fair to her and it isn't fair to you. I don't know anyone else who is more deserving of happiness than you Seeley. And I would hate for you to throw it away because you are just as scared as she is." Cam said calmly, laying her hand on his arm to make her point.

"You're right Cam. Thanks. You're a great friend" Booth said sincerely.

______________________

Hodgins was in the bone room going over a set of remains for any particulates.

"Can you believe he did that?" came Wendell's voice from right outside the door.

"I totally know what you mean. It's Angela for crying out loud" He heard Sweets answer. Now his interest had piqued. _Who did what to Angela? _His heart started racing; without really thinking about it he walked up to his two co-workers.

"Who did what to Angela?" He asked, hoping that they would buy his feigned disinterest. Sweets however gave him a knowing look, lucky for the kid, he didn't make a comment.

"Booth hit on Angela" Wendell blurted out as if he was trying to figure how that could have happened. Hodgins froze. His feigned indifference melted away as he tried to control his breathing. _Why would Booth hit on Angela? He knows how I feel about Angela. Stupid FBI agent, thinks he can get whatever he wants, we'll see about this! _Hodgins nurtured the anger towards Booth, his amazingly blue eyes grew darker as his irrational and wildly emotional side took over. Without saying another word to Wendell and Sweets he stomped off towards the platform where he was sure he would find Booth.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him." Wendell said uncomfortably. He and Sweets shared a look before running after him.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Just want to say thanks again to everyone!

Booth walked into the Jeffersonian with only one thing on his mind. _Tell Bones how I really feel about her-no atta girl. Seriously who loves someone in a professional way, okay okay Bones does because I was the one who said it but that is not the point. _He took a deep breath as he entered the lab and was almost at her office when he heard Hodgins,

"BOOTH!" _Woah what is his problem? _Booth thought to himself as he turned around to face the shorter man.

"Hey Hodgins" He replied casually.

"Dude I thought we were friends. I thought that we understood each other!" Hodgins said angrily, his voice low. _OH CRAP!_

"Listen Hodgins it isn't what you think"

"Really?" Hodgins clearly did not believe Booth who was now wondering if this mess was ever going to get cleared up. He took Hodgins by the arm and led him away from the clever ears.

"Listen man I wasn't actually hitting on Angela because I wanted to. Trust me I know what's its like to have the woman you love not take a second glance at you ok. I was just trying to get back at her and Bones for playing with me." Hodgins was calming down a little.

"Why couldn't you have used Cam?"

"Cause it wouldn't have been the same since I have actually slept with Cam"

"Ya I guess you're right. Sorry about that, I just -"

"Hey man I get it. But you know do know that I could have knocked you flat in thirty seconds if you actually did want to fight me." Booth joked.

"Hey I can fight"

"Sure you can"

"So no more hitting on Angela"

"I have better idea." Hodgins quirked an eyebrow.

"How about you and I team up and get back at these women for all the trouble they've caused us." Hodgins smiled

"I'm listening"

Angela walked out of her office with the newest facial reconstruction; she was heading towards Brennan's office when she saw a site that shocked her. _What the hell is Booth doing? _She asked herself as she watched Booth pick Hodgins up like a child and place him on the entomologist's table.

"She's watching; pretend I am being really hard on you." Booth whispered.

"Just because you are FBI doesn't mean that I'll do whatever you want Booth. You're just another government stooge" Hodgins said loudly, biting his lip to control his laughing.

"Is that right rich boy? What's the problem? Upset because you can't buy your way out of this?" Booth responded just as loudly.

"That's a low blow. Especially from somebody like you – been to any casinos lately?" Booth tilted his head, his eyes narrowing in actual annoyance.

"Sorry" Hodgins whispered quickly.

"Just watch your step Dr. Hodgins" Booth said standing up straight. He saw Brennan poking her head out of her office and decided to make the most of it. As causally as he could he walked up to Angela.

"Hey Ange, what's up?" He asked jovially.

"Um…what was that?" She asked confused. Booth rolled his eyes.

"Squints! Seriously he thinks he's such a big man just because he has money, I tell you, if he didn't no one would even give him a second glance. Especially women, especially next to me. Not trying to toot my own horn but come on." Booth knew he was really laying it on, but he was working towards a greater good and he really wanted to see if Angela would defend her former fiancé.

"Hey, that's a little harsh. I mean no Hodgins isn't you per se but he is still hot. He has a great ass and he's really sweet" Angela said, still confused as to where the sudden hostility between Booth and Hodgins had come from.

"Sure, sure" Booth said distractedly. "Man you are the only person in the place I can stand on a regular basis. Wanna get out of here and grab some lunch?" Booth put on his best charm smile.

"Um you usually take Bren to lunch" Angela pointed out. _What the hell is into him lately? _

"Ya but I think I need a break from all the squinty science stuff, you know have a conversation with someone normal."

"Are you ok?" She asked worried _Oh no, what if this is some side affect from the surgery?_

"Ya, I'm great. Although I could do with a good roll in hay." Booth almost cringed as he said the last part. _Stay calm, she's getting really confused and worried. It's a good sign._

"HAHA we could all use a good roll in the hay." Angela responded naturally. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Brennan's shocked face, hurt quickly flashed in her eyes and Booth had to use all his willpower not to go over to her and make it go away.

Hodgins couldn't take it anymore. Even though he knew that Booth was playing Angela and Dr. B as payback for playing him and even though he was in on it, he couldn't stand Booth hitting on Angela. He marched over to where Booth and Angela stood. Whipping her around her took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. He didn't feel any more anger as he was filled with pleasure. He loved Angela and wanted to be with her and he was finally showing her how he really felt. Angela was shocked for a moment before responding, kissing Hodgins just as passionately as he was kissing her. She was vaguely aware of Cam making a sarcastic comment about security cameras but her mind and her heart were focused on the wonderful man who was kissing her. She had not realized how much she had missed his kiss until he was kissing her again.

Brennan stared at her best friend making out with the love of her life and realized what she had to do. She realized that she never gave Booth any signs that what she felt for him went beyond simple lust. She had been playing a very dangerous game and she knew it was time to stop. The epiphany of what her actions had done to Booth emotionally hit her hard. She had been so focused on getting him to talk about how aroused he was, she did not stop to contemplate on how he was actually feeling; and that his feelings probably mirrored her own.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks to Anne Nonymus for all the help, very much appreciated :) And thanks for everyone for reading!

Brennan stood and watched as Hodgins and Angela left the lab hand in hand. She wanted desperately to just turn to Booth and apologize, but she didn't know how. Booth had an odd smile on his face and it only made him more attractive. _Come on, think. Just say something complimentary and then ask if he wants to have dinner tonight to talk. Don't mention what happened in your bathroom. _

"Well I have to get back to the Hoover, catch you later Bones" Booth said as he began to walk away. Even though he had been planning on telling her that he loved her, he did not want it to seem like a second act to Hodgins' wonderful performance.

"Oh ok" Brennan said trying to mask her disappointment. "Want to have dinner later?" She blurted out as he reached the doors.

"Sure" Booth gave her the charm smile he reserved just for her and she didn't know why or how but it made her feel special every time she saw it.

Brennan sat on the couch in her office, Booth said he would meet her at her place in an hour and she had yet to leave.

"Dr. Brennan are you ok?" Cam asked as she added more files to the anthropologist's in-tray.

"Yes Cam I am fine" Brennan responded automatically.

"Are you sure?" Cam looked at her skeptically. Brennan nodded.

"Are you nervous about having dinner with Booth?" Cam pressed as she came to stand in front of the anthropologist. Shocked that Cam had guessed correctly, Brennan's head shot up.

"Why would I be nervous about having dinner with Booth? We have dinner all the time" Brennan immediately went to denial. Cam shook her head,

"Maybe because you want to talk to him about what happened between Hodgins and Angela and why"

"I get the feeling that you are implying more than what you are saying" Brennan said confused. Cam smiled _Wow, Booth really is rubbing off on her _she thought.

"Yes I am implying more. I am implying that you guys should talk about what happened in your bathroom and everything that has happened since and not just skirt around the issue and leave things unsaid again." Brennan was silent for a moment and Cam actually contemplated leaving.

"I hurt him didn't I" Brennan whispered studying her shoes. Cam was taken aback; it was something very unusual for Brennan to admit.

"Yes you did" She decided to respond honestly.

"I didn't mean to hurt him…but it seems to happen a lot. When I believed Jared. All those times I implied he was stupid -"

"All the times you shot down his ideas about love and told him it was just chemical reactions" Cam finished for her. Brennan nodded, then sighed.

"There seems to be a disconnect in my mind -" Brennan started

"There is no disconnect Dr. Brennan, just fear." Cam interrupted. "If it helps, the fear goes both ways." Brennan looked up surprised. Cam simply nodded.

"Go to dinner Dr. Brennan, talk to him and let him talk and please please avoid saying anything about anthropological inevitabilities, biological urges or love just being chemicals. Just be honest." Cam picked up one of the frames on Brennan's desk and handed it to her before she left the room. Brennan stared at the photo of her and Booth, she couldn't help but smile at how happy their both looked. Her eyes began to water and she took a deep breath to steady herself. She smiled as she set the picture down and gathered her things, walking out of her office with renewed determination and confidence.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Not sure if I am going to do an epilogue so consider this the last chapter :) Thanks to everyone for reading! This chapter is dedicated to Anne Nonymus for all the help and encouragement :) Enjoy!

Booth took a deep breath before knocking on Brennan's door. Brennan took a deep breath before getting up to answer the door. _This is dinner, just like every other time you've had dinner with him. _Brennan repeated to herself as she opened the door.

"Hey" She said stepping back to let him it.

"Hey" He walked in and handed her the box of Thai food before taking off his coat.

"This smells amazing" Brennan said setting the box down on the table between the plates and beers she had already set out. They sat and ate in silence, both unsure of how to start the conversation they knew they needed to have.

"So…" Booth said after a while, he really hated sitting in silence, it reminded him too much of his days as a sniper, having to sit and wait for the target, waiting in silence to line up that perfect shot. _Well this is metaphorically the same _he thought to himself as he set down his chopsticks and picked up his beer.

"I think we should talk about what happened the other day in my bathroom" Brennan blurted out. _You have to stay calm and try not to be too rational, that will only upset him. _

"Ya we do" Booth conceded easily.

"Um…"

"Never thought I'd see you at a loss for words Bones" Booth joked, trying to ease the tension.

"I am not usually in a position that I do not fully know how to talk about a point. I am usually very articulate." Brennan said defensively.

"I know Bones. I know. I'm just not sure what to say either. How to start" He cleared his throat.

"So…has it been a long time, is that why you…um…"

"Never thought I'd see you start a conversation about sex Booth" Brennan parroted his earlier phrase smiling. He laughed a little uncomfortably.

"Ha, ya. I guess it's a first for both of us." He paused, then asked the question that had been worrying him for days.

"Was…was it just because of…biological urges?" He whispered the last part as if it was painful for him to say. Brennan was silent for a moment. The conversation she had had with Cam earlier floated into her head. _Just be honest._

"Normally I would say yes…but" Booth looked at her hopefully when she said but "that would just be something to hide behind."  
"And why would you need to hide?" He felt his mouth becoming dry and took another drink of his beer.

"If it was anyone else, saying that it was biological urges would be correct, but with you I would hide behind that logic because I…" She stopped and looked at him. _Am I really ready to admit to those three words that would make him the happiest man in the world? Well obviously that is hyperbole…stay on track. I don't know if I am ready for those three words. Maybe if he said them first? _Booth obviously sensed her hesitation, he saw the conflicting emotions fighting for dominance in her eyes and decided to speak up.

"I would be scared to say those words too Bones. I haven't ever been able to hide behind the reasoning of biological urges like you and in that moment in your bathroom, it took all my willpower not to kiss you." Brennan sucked in air as he said this. They were silent again, each studying their hands.

"Why did you go along with Angela's insane plan to play me?" Booth asked finally breaking the silence.

"How did you know it was her plan?" Brennan asked amazed.

"Come on, who else would come up with a plan like that?" Booth smiled

"Well you were quite good at coming up with your own plan to get back at us" Brennan retorted.

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It was never my intention, I just…"

"You were hurt and wanted to make me see what I was doing" Brennan said wisely. "I'm sorry I hurt you Booth, it was not my intention either. I was blinded by the lust and desire I felt in the bathroom that I did not stop to think about your feelings or my actual feelings."

"Which are?" Booth couldn't help but press, he was dying to know; he knew the desperation showed on his face. Brennan leaned back in her chair and began to examine her hands again.

"I care about you a lot Booth." Brennan said reassuringly. Booth smiled softly at her and felt his heart begin to beat a little faster.

"And I do want to have sex with you" Booth chocked on his beer.

"But" She continued quickly before he could say anything, "I know that it won't just be sex and won't just be a one time thing to relieve biological urges." She was looking him in the eye and he prayed that he was saying what he was hearing.

"Bones are you saying you want to have a relationship with me?" Booth asked tentatively.

"Yes I do. But only if you want, I will understand if you don't. I just felt that it was time to be honest and -" Booth interrupted her by placing his lips on hers. The kiss was better than both remembered and expected and they didn't pull apart until it was absolutely necessary for them to breathe. Booth was smiling as wide as he could, _damn she is so cute when her face is all flustered like that. _

"I'd really like that" He whispered, his hand cupping her cheek. "I am in love with you Bones"

"I think…I think I love you too." Brennan said trying to hold back her tears. She knew that Booth was the one person that she could show vulnerability with but she didn't want to cry.

"I know its scary Bones" He whispered before kissing her lightly. "I'm scared too." Brennan exhaled and chuckled. She could see the love in his eyes and wondered at how she could have missed it all those years.

A new hunger took over her as she thought of how much time had been wasted. Brennan grabbed Booth roughly and kissed him passionately. She had his shirt off before he even managed to get her out of her seat. Her shirt quickly met with his as they fueled each other's fire. Brennan's breath was already shallow as Booth's hands ran up and down her body blazing trails that his mouth would follow. She moaned as Booth skillfully played with her tongue. _We are wearing way too much clothing w_as the last coherent thought that she as able to process before Booth had her pants on the floor, his extremely able hands exploring her body as she lost herself to the sensations.

Booth didn't think he had ever been as aroused in his life. Her smell was making him dizzy and he was delirious from the way her panting breathe fell onto his skin. _Finally! Finally! _He was ecstatic. Her delicate hands were running up and down his bare chest again but this time he had no intention of stopping her. _I can't believe this is actually happening! _His heart swelled as he came to the very sincere conclusion that he wasn't just dreaming. As she nibbled his earlobe and simultaneously moaned into his ear, his brain was washed of all thoughts except one _give her as much pleasure as possible. _

They somehow made their way to her bedroom, abandoning the rest of their clothes along the way. Booth gently pushed her down on the bed and she knew what he wanted. _He is going to teach me the difference between making love and crappy sex!!_ She thought excitedly as she drank in the site of his gorgeous body. She didn't know where to put her hands first, she wanted to feel all of him, she wanted him inside of her making her feel like she never had before and she knew that it would be different with him. Booth was breathless, he was incredibly aroused (just like she was) but he also could not get enough of just looking at her, taking in her body.

"Booth" she said breathlessly and it was his undoing. There were kisses everywhere, moans as they broke the laws of physics.

"Definitely the best physics lesson I've ever had" Brennan sighed contently as she snuggled into his chest a couple hours later. He wrapped his arms around her as he laughed.

"Me too, me too" He kissed the top of her head. Brennan kissed his sternum, right over his heart before drifting off to sleep in his strong safe, loving arms. Booth watched her, her even breathing lulling him into his own peaceful sleep.


End file.
